In a conventional NAND flash memory, adjustments are made to the operating parameters of the memory cells during the inspection process prior to shipment for when there is a variety of performance requirements from the user. However, the user may sometimes wish to alter the operational characteristics of the memory cells in a NAND flash memory after shipment.